


In which Dave and Karkat have no heat tolerence

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave being a dork, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is very hot on the meteor, Kanaya and Rose steal all the ice, and Karkat and Dave are forced to camp out in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Dave and Karkat have no heat tolerence

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I just really like Dave and Karkat's broship.

It was a particularly summer-like day on the meteor, and the sweltering heat had taken it's toll on everyone. Kanaya and Rose were camped out in the bathroom, having filled the bathtub with ice. Terezi had gone in search of something to use as a pool and Gamzee was off doing whatever the fuck it is that Gamzees did. This left Karkat and Dave to fend for themselves. 

Neither of them having any tolerance for the sun whatsoever, they had elected to lay in the basement for the rest of the day until one of them deemed it safe to return to the outside world. This seemed like a good idea at first, but they were quickly proven otherwise. Not only was it still incredibly hot in the basement, the two boys quickly ran out of things to do, and ended up just laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. 

"Well, what the fuck do we do now?" Dave asked. He has ripped off his shirt in desperation a long time ago, and the only thing he was still wearing were his Ninja Turtle boxers and shades. It didn't matter how hot it got, there was no way he was taking them off. Karkat was in a similar situation, laying across from Dave clad only in his underwear. 

"I don't fucking know, this was your stupid ass idea. Why the hell did we let Rose and Kanaya take all the ice we alchemized again?" The troll replied, agitated. 

"Kanaya reminded me she had a chainsaw. She made a pretty convincing argument" 

"Right. So because you're an idiot" 

"Yeah pretty much" 

Dave rolled over onto his stomach and groaned. His hair was clinging to the sweat on his face and he actually considered forfeiting his final piece of clothing in a vein attempt to cool down, but decided he wasn't quite that desperate yet. His stomach gurgled underneath him, and he groaned again, this time in annoyance. 

"Oh my god why don't we keep like, Doritos or something down here?" He complained 

Karkat turned to face him, he looked confused. 

"What the everloving fuck is a Dorito?" 

Dave blinked slowly, horrified. 

"What do you mean "what's a Dorito?"" 

"I mean what the holy balls is a Dorito?" Karkat repeated, irritated now. 

Dave wasn't really sure what to do. He shook his head, and pulled a piece of chalk out of his sylidex, doodling the little logo on the floor.

"That? Don't you have that on your planet?" 

"No." 

Dave shook his head, disappointed, and that was the end of that. He laid back down, and the two were quiet for a while, and the human just laid there contemplating breaking into the bathroom to steal some ice until he heard soft snoring coming from the other boy. He sat up, intrigued. He waved his hand in front of Karkat's face, and jostled his shoulder softly, but the shorted boy just continued snoring. It was actually kind of adorable. 

Dave pulled out the chalk then, a tiny grin creeping onto his sweaty face. Careful not to touch his hair or anything that might rouse the sleeping troll, Dave started to draw "z"s around his head. He then drew a teddy bear next to the troll's arm, and started drawing flowers and butterflies and grass all around him. He continued like this for a very long time, completely focused on his childish art project. At this point, he was just drawing tiny multicoloured dicks when he noticed that Karkat was awake, and he looked very amused. 

He dropped the chalk immediately, his already pink face going even brighter (against all odds). "Uh, hey there Karcrab... uh, how long have you been awake?" He stuttered, looking away from the small troll. 

Karkat just laughed and pulled himself up, looking mildly smug for some unknown reason. 

"Long enough, you dork" he replied 

"Now, help me up. I'm not waiting for Rose and Kanaya to finish whatever the fuck it is they're doing any longer. Let's go get some ice"


End file.
